In my direction a one direction fan fiction :
by BritBoysAreTheBestxoxo
Summary: Katie Meets Him, Not Niall Horan, the blonde one. She met him. She fell in love with him. But can she love them both?


Katies POV

I walked through the line at the airport getting my bags checked not really paying attention to anything. I was leaving for London, Going off to arts school. My art was music, no not normal music, I play classical music. I like singing a lot better, but my parents don't think I will make a career like that. So here I was leaving my life, family, and friends, who are back in L.A and going all the way to London. Hopefully there are plenty of hot Brits. I finally got through security and boarded the plane. I sat down in my seat It was a middle seat, great, My luck I'll get stuck between a sweaty fat guy and a flatulent old lady. I put one headphone and put my ipod on shuffle. Kristy, My best friend made me a playlist for the plane ride, And I didn't know half the songs on there. The first song was a very upbeat song called you don't know you're beautiful. It was cute and catchy, before I knew it I was humming along to it. I was shocked when 2 cute boys sat down on each side of me. I jerked my headphones out and got a closer look at them. On my Left there was a boy with really unique hair, nothing really special. Then on my right I was captivated by this blonde haired boy, with a perfectly crooked smile, But the biggest thing that caught me was his eyes. They were blue, bluer than anything I'd ever seen before. Its like they were staring straight into my soul. " Hi, I'm Niall." OHMIGOD that accent just gave me chill bumps. "I'm Katie." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. He kissed it, sending chills through my body. "and that's Louis, he is dumb." "hey that's not cool." "I'm Louis" I awkwardly waved at him. His accent was also very seductive. As the Flight attendant came out and told us all to turn off electronics and buckle up I read one last text from Kristy.

From:Thebestie

I'll miss you like crazy girl.. stay in touch i'll visit as soon as possible… save me some cute brits. (: xoxo

To:Thebestie

Will do girl. (:

Then I shut my phone off. "wanna play a game?" these words were coming from the boy I knew as Niall's mouth. I took me a minute to stop focusing on how gorgeous he was and answer his question. "sure." I looked over at Louis who was already asleep and assumed we would be playing alone. "okay, its kinda like a speed way to get to know each other. You kinda just ask a bunch of questions"

Him: Favorite Color?

Me: Pink

Me: Whats your birthday?

Him: September 13th

Him: Yours?

Me: December 10th

Me: Whats your business in London?

Him: I live here, but I've been…. On business

Me: Oh please you can't be more than like 18 what is your "business"

Him: I'm in a band.

Me: oh cool..

Nialls POV.

Me, Louis, Zayn, Harry, and Liam were on our flight back home, well almost back home, we were going back to London for a couple weeks the separating back to our homes. I've been glued to these guys for the past 8 months we've been on tour.. And I couldn't wait to get away from them. We had to be escorted through the airport because of fan girls. I did notice that one girl, the only girl that wasn't starring or screaming at us. She was so incredibly gorgeous from the one glance that I saw of her, and she was boarding our plane. I was determined to talk to her. "hey guys see that girl over there?" I said while pointing in her direction "yeah" they all said in unison. "DIBS" I yelled. When we got on the plane I noticed she was seated directly in between me and Louis. This might be easier than I thought. I got closer and realized she was humming our song. Oh god. Not another Fan girl, I though for sure she wasn't a fan considering she wasn't freaking out over us. I thought I'd give her a chance anyways, after all what little I heard of her voice was angelic. I introduced my self and kissed her hand. The I gave Louis the look. He knew to do something to make us alone. Next thing I knew he was asleep , I suggested that we play a game. So we did.

Me: Favorite Color?

Her: Pink

her: Whats your birthday?

me: September 13th

me: Yours?

her: December 10th

her: Whats your business in London?

Did she really not know who I was, obviously she should she was singing our song.

me: I live here, but I've been…. On business

her: Oh please you can't be more than like 18 what is your "business"

me: I'm in a band.

her: oh cool..

Me: we're kinda famous

She had to at least know now.

Her: what kinda music do you play?

Me: Pop, Boyband stuff…

Her: ok.

Me: Whats your business in London?

Her: I'm going to the art school

Wow.. she really just couldn't get any better

Me: for?

Her: classical piano… *she rolled her eyes*

Me: do you like it?

Her: obviously I like it.. I just like singing better.

Me: oh.

After just 2 hours of Talking like this I felt like I'd known her my whole life. It was something about her.

I just didn't know what. Her beauty took my breath away.

Her: wanna listen to music?

Me: yeah

She handed me the left headphone and put the right in her own ear. I watched her scroll to a playlist called "Forthememories" the first song that came on was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. She was obviously into the song. Then one of our songs, I want, came on. She paused it and said "I don't really know this band.. They're called one direction. My friend Kristy made this playlist. You can choose the next song" I smirked a little… She really had no Idea. I took her Ipod and went to google and searched one direction. Then I pulled up a picture of all of us together.. She gasped figuring it out…

Her: So this is your song?

Me: yep

Her: That's sooo cool!

Me: Its not a big deal

Her: So wheres the rest of one direction

Me: Well, that's Louis, you already met him and then in the row behind us were Zayn, Liam, And Harry. All but Harry are asleep he has trouble sleeping on planes.

Her: wow. If my best friend knew this she would totally be fangirling right now.. She freaking loves Harry.

Harry: Really? Is she cute?

Her: I guess..

Harry: Call her!

Her: okay..

Katie's POV

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kristy

Kristy: Hello?

Me: I have a present for you

Kristy: you do realize its 4 a.m. in LA right?

Me: trust me this is worth it.

Kristy: okay, I'm waiting

I handed the phone to Harry

Harry: Hey, Kristy… This is Harry Styles

Kristy: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

Harry: I hear You've got quite the crush on me?

Kristy: yeahh

Harry: well. Your best friend Katie is an amazing girl.. and Niall is totally crushing on her.

I looked over at Niall making us both blush

Harry: I'm going to give you my number, and you need to text me pronto.

Harry Gave Kristy His number and I think they texted the whole time. Me and Niall Talked continued our game.

Me: so how old are you?

Him: 18

Me: OH

Him: You?

Me: 15

Him: how are you going to arts school at 15

Me: Uhmm.. I got accepted early

Him: you must be really talented

Me: I guess.

Nialls POV

She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder I couldn't help but play with her Back length light brown hair. Everything about her was amazing, her eyes were every different color possible and they pierced into my soul like she could see everthing I'd ever seen and her smile is the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. She had the body of an angel and the personality of one too.. it was no wonder I was falling for her. I had to see her again. I couldn't just forget about her. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Harry was only a row behind me but I didn't want to wake Katie.

To: Harry Styles

How do I keep her…. Can I do that can I just keep her forever and ever?

From: Harry Styles

Look at her.. she is all over you bro. Just make it happen.

To: Harry Styles

HOW?

From: Harry Styles

Kiss her, let her know you like her

To: Harry Styles

We've only know each other for 8 hours

From: Harry Styles

But have you ever felt like this before?

To: Harry Styles

No.

From: Harry Styles

Just do it you Puss.

The vibration of my phone woke her up.

Her: Oh, I'm so so so sorry for falling asleep on you

Me: Its ok, I liked it.

Her: ughh… what time is it

Me: Idk. I think we have like an hour left

Her: what am I going to do after I get off of this plane, I don't know anything

Me: you know me.

Her: but will I ever see you again?

Me: I hope so.

Then I did it. I kissed her.


End file.
